


My Mind

by XxHentai_CookiexX (Satoru0829)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Open to Interpretation, Poetry, Sadness, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoru0829/pseuds/XxHentai_CookiexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says in the title. (Some of the chapters can be seen as an actual story.)</p><p>Based on real events and, mostly, my self-pity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please stay.

I shouldn't ...

... look at you.

... admire you.

... talk about you.

... love you.

 

I can't ...

... look away.

... just ignore you.

... be silent.

... even hate you.

 

There's nothing

As important to me as you.

There's nothing

I can't live without - except you.

I fear losing you.

I don't want to be alone.

I beg you,

Stay here.

With me...

And for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, now try and guess what this is about. :p Close to impossible, I guess.


	2. It feels like...

Pride's corpse is rotting;

Mercilessly disappearing, 

Dead and gone with pain.

 

Hope is long dead;

Unworthily buried,

Covered by tears of misery.

 

Happiness is no longer;

Long gone,

Smiles of glass shattered forever.

 

So this is me;

Slowly fading,

Dyed black - like my heart.


	3. I'm sorry

I'm sorry

I can't be who you want me to be.

I'm sorry, but

It's not my fault

You've never had any actual hobbies.

Stop taking your anger out on me.

 

When you take everything I love

Away from me ...

Then how do you want me to live?

How do you want me to laugh?

How should I be human?

Please tell me.

 

After all,

You have no idea

... What it is that I use my scissors for ...


	4. Red lines

Red lines,

Marks,

Slashes.

 

Too many jokes,

Painful words,

Falling tears.

 

Sparkling in the light,

On my skin,

On the metal.

 

Blood fights the harsh reality,

On a skin

Packed with

 

Red lines.


	5. Use

Nuisance! Failure! Dumbass!

Make use of yourself! Go die!

 

Sobbing when I should not,

Fat where it shouldn't be,

Pain when it shouldn't come.

I can't stand this anymore!

 

Nuisance! Failure! Dumbass!

_Make use of yourself..._

 

Fearing things I shouldn't fear,

Thinking what nobody cares about,

Dreams that kill me inside.

I can't stand this anymore!

 

_... and go die._


	6. Should I care?

There will never remain a scar

On the outside. But I'm going

To keep them in my heart.

 

It is painful to know that

Nobody will notice. But I am

Fine with it - it's just better.

 

I know that I'm nothing but

A total loser. But don't you

Worry, I can deal with that.

 

I always try to hide it

From everyone else. But that means

Nobody knows how down I am.

 

People don't notice what I feel,

Who I am. But it's not

Like I feel bad about it.

 

It seems that I do not

Care about anything. But the truth

Is: I really care ... too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter for now.


End file.
